


Bruverly Bants

by CheshireCaine



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, Multicultural London English, Slang, Spilling the Tea, Tea Party, They See Tim Trollin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Five minutes in a room with the Detective, however. Well, clearly, it was draining him of life.





	Bruverly Bants

“So. Where. _Tee_ fuck, is it?”

Ra’s measuredly lifted the cup to his mouth and drank some tea. He wasn’t sure how he’d reached this point in his life. It had been a long one, and it often took many years before he began to feel his age. Five minutes in a room with the _Detective_ , however. Well, clearly, it was draining him of life.

“ _Nightwing_ apologised for all the not believing me and thinking I’m crazy but like I-D care about crap like personal feuds. No way in hell was I wandering off in the desert by _myself_ , when I can get a convoy sent so long as I don’t give in and blow up your properties this week.”

A vein pulsed on Ra’s’s forehead, his eyebrow twitching against his will.

“–That little _shit_. No offence.” Ra’s waved away any concern. “He could estrange himself to prove he’s however good Nightwing wants him to be, but since when was _I_ a security risk?”

“Surely. You could wield this as recovering from the _trauma_ , of Nightwing’s lack of faith.”

Tim’s eyes jerked all ways as he bounded off that logic. Ra’s had to appreciate his calculative ability.

“And get him off my back.”

“Of course.”

“Nice work, bruv.”

The youth and their . . . slang.

Tim backhanded Ra’s gently on the arm, making him tense up with shock. Tim clawed his cowl onto his face. “See you in a week.”

“I’ll supply the tea.”

“Bring back the chai with the tulsi, would you?”

“I’m surprised your palate was capable of enjoying anything but black office coffee. Swear down, that was a shock.”

Tim’s mouth curved smugly. “Fam.”

Ra’s held his hand to his own, feeling a need to wretch.

“See you in a week, my guy!” screamed Tim as he leapt from the window and grappled away.

“See you in a week.” Ra’s shuddered. “. . . My guy.” He chuckled.

His phone chirped. “I heard that!”

**Author's Note:**

> i missed writing batfam and quite frankly I just wanted to make Ra's brain hurt like mine did trying to figure out if I should write "Ra's's". Plus, it brings me a lotta joy to drop MLE on friends without warning.


End file.
